The Thirteenth Force
by Dissonanita
Summary: Instead of twelve forces that were once part of the Tree of life there was in fact thirteen. A girl with a hidden past and information about the Tree of Life, truths that not even she wishes to know. She finds EXO and confronted them but instead of shoving her away she finds her new home. What is her past? What are these truths? Where did she come from? What will EXO do? Join Danni


_When the skies and the grounds were one of legends, through their divine/twelve forces, nurtured the tree of life. An eye of red force created the evil which covered the heart of the tree of life and the heart slowly grew dry. To attempt to keep alive the heart of the tree of life the legends hereby divided the tree in half and hid each side, hence times is overturned and space turns obscure. The divine/twelve forces divided into two and created two suns that look alike into two worlds that seem alike. The legends traveled apart. The legends shall now see the same sky but must stand on different grounds. They shall stand on the same ground but shall see different skies. The day the grounds be kept a single file before one sky in two words that seem alike, the legends will meet greet each other. The day the red forces purify and the twelve forces will reunite into one perfect root… a new world shall open up._

The story is true, the twelve forces are the boys from EXO-K and EXO-M but there is something that is in the story that is wrong. You see there weren't twelve forces but thirteen forces. The ones who told the story long ago didn't like the thirteenth so they cut it out thinking what's one force gone. But without this one force the Tree of Life would never be reborn. This thirteenth force was the heart of the tree because with life comes death and rebirth, the thirteenth force, Death/Rebirth. That would be me, the thirteenth element. Who am I? Dannica, an America girl with the power of death and rebirth.

I am in fact on my way to New York City where all twelve boys will be for the next few days. I wish to talk to them for I have a feeling that they don't know the truth but then again I know things about the tree and about the evil I don't even wish to know. Looking out the window of the plane I saw New York in all of its glory.

The plane finally landed and I get off the plane. Inside the airport I grab my small bag of luggage and make my out of the airport not even bothering to get a taxi, no need everything was planned perfectly, the hotel, the airport, the stadium where the boys will have their show. I smiled to myself as I made my way to the hotel.

Walking into the hotel you could tell it was three stars. The girl behind the counter looked too happy for her own good. Blonde hair, green eyes, tanned skin from going to the beach, 5'4", my height. She was small and skinny, I could break her in two but that's not part of the plan.

"Hello. And welcome!" she said

"Hello." I said nicely

"Name?"

"Aryanna McNeil." Fake name, smile.

"330." She said handing me the key

Third floor not bad.

"Thank you very much." I told her

I took my bag to the elevator pressing three. Good no one in here with me. I have to make sure I bring no attention to myself. I looked in the wall mirror to my left. Black hair straighten, blue eyes that looked kind, no makeup didn't real need it, black shirt with some band I never heard of but was popular in America, blue jeans that hugged my body showing off my curves, and skate shoes splatted with neon colors, which was more me than anything. I watched as the smile fell off my lips and my eyes turned cold and uncaring. I sighed.

The doors open reveling the third floor, it didn't take me long to find my room. I threw my bag on the bed. I had an hour to get ready for the show. Throwing the shirt I had off, I opened my bag and pulled out an EXO shirt, slipping it on. I took a ponytail holder out of my and quickly put my mid-back hair into a messy ponytail. I slipped on a backstage pass out of my pocket, hiding it in my shirt. I still had fifty minutes to kill and that was good, I could use to scout.

Leaving my room I took the stairs down. I passed the counter and made my way outside turning right and across the street was the stadium. Like I said everything is planned. I quickly walked across the street only to slip into an alley when no one was looking. Just like planned was an escape ladder that leads to the roof. Scaling it was nothing. Once on the roof I crouch down to not be noticed by the public and made my way to the edge that over looked the back of the stadium and pulls up EXO right on time. As I watched I felt something in my heart I wasn't sure if it was sadness or longing but it ached to be with them. Maybe they would listen but like all of our other past lives they wouldn't remember anything but what they were, the forces of the Tree of Life, forgetting about the thirteenth force. Forgetting me. I remember all of the lives; maybe it's the power of rebirth.

"Oh boys will you listen to me?" I whispered.

Then a monk looking guy walked off the bus. I knew him very well. He used to live with me but left when I was ten and discovered my power.

"So this is where you ran off too. Making sure the boys never discovered the truth. Don't worry they will, I know they will it's all part of the plan." I whispered

I felt the pull. The pull of the forces gathering to summon the tree.

"Well, well, well. They don't know. Let's change that and go to Plan B."

I jumped off the building, landing next to the bus, on my feet.

"Now the fun part." I whispered

The guard hadn't notice me and he wouldn't for what comes with being death or maybe it's because I am the heart of the tree, I have the power over shadows. I cloaked myself in the shadows of the bus and focused on the shadow of the guard that was on the wall. I closed my eyes, counting to five, opening them I found the guard's back in front of me. Smiling, I walked through the shadow to the inside of the building. I followed the pull, staying in the shadows to the basement. In the center were the boys in a circle trying to focus and call the tree.

"Monk Adrian do you know why it's not working?" asked BaekHyun

BaekHyun, light, he is Korean, main vocalist of EXO-K, twenty-two years old and stands at about 5'7". Light brown hair and brown eyes, dressed casually.

"I don't know. It should be working." Said Monk Adrian

I did a girly giggle. All of them were looking around.

"Adrian, tell them the truth." I said

The boys turned to the monk.

"Monk Adrian?" asked D.O

D.O. Real name is Do Kyung Soo, lead vocalist of EXO-K, he is earth. Twenty-one, stands at about 5'6". Brown eyes, brown hair and also dressed casually.

"Ignore her boys, she is a trickster."

"Trickster am I? I have told them the same story during each of our past lives not once did they believe because of your ancestors Adrian." I said. "I feel the pull of the power you create when trying to summon the Tree but you are missing the important part."

"I feel like I know this voice and what she is saying is true." Said SuHo

SuHo, real name Kim Joon Myun. Water, Leader of EXO-K, twenty-three, stands at about 5'7". Brown hair and brown eyes, dressed casually.

"Oh Suho you are always the first to believe." I said with a small smile

"Who are you? And what is this something we are missing?" asked Kai

Kai, real name Kim Jong In, teleportation, main dancer, vocalist of EXO-K, twenty, stands at about 5'9". Black hair, brown eyes and dressed casually.

"It isn't something you are missing but someone. The heart of the Tree of Life." I said. "My name well I have many names."

"The heart of the tree?" asked ChanYeol

ChanYeol, real name Park Chan Yeol, fire, main rapper for EXO-K, twenty-two, stands at about 6', brown hair and eyes, sleeveless shirt, jeans.

"May we have the name you were giving at birth?" asked SeHun

SeHun, real name Oh Se Hoon, wind, lead dancer, rapper and maknae(youngest member) of EXO-K, twenty, stand at about 5'9", blonde hair with what looks like pink and blue in the front, brown eyes, dressed casually.

I smiled. "The heart of the tree is the thirteenth force. My birth name is Dannica."

Adrian had a look of horror on his face. "Oh god." He whispered but I heard it

"You know her." Said Chen

Chen, real name Kim Jong Dae, lightning, main vocalist for EXO-M, twenty-two, stands at about 5'8", brown eyes and brown hair, dressed casually.

"Of course he does." I said. "He used to be the maintenance guy at the Church, until I turned ten."

"You're not a monk?" asked LuHan

LuHan, real name Xi Lu Han, telekinesis, vocalist, lead dancer for EXO-M, twenty-four, stands at about 5'8", light brown hair, brown eyes, has jacket on.

"No, I'm not. The sister's wouldn't let me for my family's hatred of the devil, the thirteenth force." Adrian told them

"The devil? What is the thirteenth force?" asked Kris

Kris, real name Wu Yi Fan, flight, lead rapper, leader of EXO-M, twenty-four, stands about 6'1", dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a light hoodie.

"The thirteenth force is death, rebirth." I said

"It's evil!" said Adrian

"I think I know why it's hated and why its death and rebirth." Said Lay

Lay, real name Zhang Yi Xing, healing, main dancer, vocalist for EXO-M, twenty-three, stands about 5'8", brown hair and eyes, dressed casually.

"And why is that Lay?" asked Tao

Tao, real name Huang Zi Tao, time, Main rapper, Maknae (Youngest member) of EXO-M, twenty-one, stands about 6 foot, black hair, brown eyes, sleeveless shirt, shorts.

"Death is a sign of evil but that's not the case." Said Lay

"Cause with life there is Death and with death is rebirth of something new." Said XiuMin

XiuMin, real name Kim Min Seok, ice, lead vocalist for EXO-M, twenty-four, stands about 5'7", brown hair and eyes, hoodie and jeans.

"Correct." Said Lay

"Very good." I said

They don't think I am evil in this life that is a good sign. Maybe I finally can come home. Please let me come home.

"Dannica are you the thirteenth force?" asked ChanYeol

"I am." I said as I walked out of the shadows.

"SHE IS THE DEVIL! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!" yelled Adrian as he pulled out a knife

He started running towards me, I drop into a defense stance waiting for the blow but then he suddenly stopped. I looked up to see Tao with his hand up. He used his power of time to freeze him in time. Getting out of the stance I walked closer to him.

"Thank you."

He smiles. "You're welcome."

Guards start pounding down the stairs followed by the boy's mangers. I was going to be thrown out. I sighed. Tao gave me a weird look but I just smiled at him.

"LuHan you called us?" asked the EXO-M manger

"Yes. This man that Tao has frozen in time we would like him thrown out." Said Kris

"The girl?" asked EXO-K's manger

Here it comes.

"She stays. And find us a house either here in the States, China or Korea that can house all thirteen of us." Said SuHo

Thirteen?!

"Thirteen?" asked both mangers

"Yes the girl, her name is Dannica, she will be living us." Said Kris

"Welcome to the family!" said SuHo as the guards carried Adrian away

One by one I was hugged by the members and was able to watch their show backstage. I was home and I wasn't leaving. The mangers had found a mansion in LA, California. The boys were excited they had always wanted to go to LA. I on the other hand had left LA four years ago, funny how LA use to be my home with a family full of Sisters or Nuns I guess would be a better termed and now my new family will be living there and LA was going to be my home once more. Maybe this time it will be better, I hope and it's going to take everything I had to keep my past a secret. I just got a family; the other twelve forces had welcomed me with open arms for the first time I don't want to lose that by them finding out my past.


End file.
